dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Major Upgrades
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Major Upgrades |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Undercroft Banner2.png |px = 270x360px |location = Skyhold |rewards = Influence 200 |qcat = Side |related = A Better Courtyard A Greener Garden A Superior Tower |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Major Upgrades is a collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The collection triggers by acquiring three requisition recipes found on the desk in the Inquisitor's Quarters at Skyhold. The recipes unlock the following three side quests: * Recipe: Skyhold Garden – A Greener Garden * Recipe: Courtyard Upgrade – A Better Courtyard * Recipe: Main Watchtower – A Superior Tower The Inquisitor's Quarters are part of the second stage of Skyhold's renovations and as such can only be entered after leaving Skyhold once and returning. This can be done by either physically traveling to another area via the World Map or by asking Solas: Special "tell me more of yourself." A scene will trigger with Solas taking the Inquisitor to Haven via a dream (see Solas' approval page for this option's prerequisites). The journal entry for this collection appears only, after one of the upgrades has been performed. Thus its initial tally will be 1/3. Certain upgrades may be synchronized across playthroughs using the Golden Nug. Walkthrough * Obtain the recipes. * Fulfill the quotas. * Craft the required item at a requisition table. * Select one option from the following three upgrades to complete the collection. Skyhold Garden Once the required requisition item is crafted, select an upgrade at the upgrade marker in Skyhold's garden, next to the well: : Chantry Garden : – Reverence and Reflection – : Upgrades the garden to a chantry, bringing hope to all who seek it. A functional upgrade that brings a potential resource gain from the inspired, including gold from tithes. : Unlocks: :* A cosmetic upgrade to the garden. :* The Chantry Banner crown. :* The war table operation Eyes of the Maker, only if Champions of the Just was completed. :* The war table operation The Archives of Montfort, only if In Hushed Whispers was completed. :* The war table operation Watcher in the Wings, available after completing Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. : :Or: : Herb Garden : – Utility and Comfort – : Upgrades the garden by committing the space to simple greenery and cultivation. A functional change that allows more herbs to be harvested. : Unlocks: :* A cosmetic upgrade to the garden. :* Four additional seed planters (combined with the original two for a total of six) to use for herb harvesting. : Courtyard Upgrade Once the required requisition item is crafted, select an upgrade at the upgrade marker on the stairway leading up towards Skyhold's main hall: : Infirmary : – Caring and Support – : A cosmetic upgrade that declares the Inquisition's promise to be both welcoming and protective for all who seek its support. : Unlocks: :* A new building next to the quartermaster's office that is used as an infirmary. :Or: : Sparring Ring : – Skill and Dedication – : A cosmetic upgrade that declares the Inquisition's investment in the recruitment and training of its soldiers, so that all who wish to fight are put to their best use. : Unlocks: :* A practice ground positioned between the tavern and the main stairs that lead up to the hall. Soldiers are seen sparring in the ring. Main Watchtower Once the required requisition item is crafted, select an upgrade at the upgrade marker on the battlements, just east of Cassandra near the armory (take the stairs upward towards Cullen), see Gallery below: : Mage Tower : – Cunning and Influence – : A cosmetic upgrade that declares the Inquisition's commitment to careful magical study. Skyhold's mage tower will be the envy of any Circle. :* Turns Skyhold's northernmost tower into a Mage Tower. :* Unlocks the Circle of Magi Banner Crown. :Or: : Templar Tower : – Strength and Preparation – : A cosmetic upgrade that shows the commitment to the utility of vigilance. The tower becomes a templar hold to rival any in southern Thedas. : :* Turns Skyhold's northernmost tower into a Templar Tower. :* Unlocks the Templar Order Banner Crown. Rewards * 200 Influence Notes * Regardless of whether the courtyard has been upgraded with the infirmary, the practice ground or not at all, the infirmary is mentioned in several comments and dialogues by various inhabitants of Skyhold. Bugs * Once a garden upgrade is selected, automatically unlocks and a scroll will appear on the well. Interacting with the scroll will grant XP regardless of the garden upgrade choosen. * The unlocked scroll will contribute to the Patron of the Arts song collection only if the Herb Garden option is selected. If the Chantry Garden option is selected purchasing the codex from Willvan afterwards does not update the collection counter. However, the collection can still be completed once all available songs have been obtained. Gallery Before Skyhold Tower Upgrade.png|Before tower upgrade Skyhold Mage Tower Upgrade.png|After mage upgrade Skyhold Templar Tower Upgrade.png|After templar upgrade Category:Skyhold customization Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections